wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Krzyżacy/Tom II/Rozdział XXX
Zbyszko wyrzucał sobie w duszy, iż w swej boleści o stryjcu przepomniał, a że i bez tego prędko zwykł był wykonywać, co zamierzył, więc nazajutrz do dnia wyruszyli razem z panem de Lorche do Płocka. Nadgraniczne drogi nawet w czasach największego spokoju nie bywały bezpieczne z przyczyny łotrów, których liczne kupy wspierali i otaczali opieką Krzyżacy, co ostro wymawiał im król Jagiełło. Mimo skarg, które aż o Rzym się opierały, mimo pogróżek i srogiego wymiaru sprawiedliwości, komturowie sąsiedni pozwalali często zaciężnym knechtom zakonnym łączyć się ze zbójami, wypierając się wprawdzie tych, którzy mieli nieszczęście wpaść w ręce polskie, ale dając schronienie powracającym ze zdobyczą i jeńcami nie tylko we wsiach zakonnych, lecz i w zamkach. W takie to właśnie zbójeckie ręce dostawali się niejednokrotnie podróżni i mieszkańcy nadgraniczni, a zwłaszcza dzieci bogatych ludzi, które porywano dla okupu. Ale dwaj młodzi rycerze, mając znaczne poczty, złożone każdy, prócz woźniców, z kilkunastu orężnych pieszych i konnych pachołków, nie obawiali się napadu i bez przygód dotarli do Płocka, gdzie zaraz na wstępie miła czekała ich niespodzianka. Oto w gospodzie znaleźli Tolimę, który przybył na dzień przed nimi. Stało się to takim sposobem, iż starosta krzyżacki z Lubawy, zasłyszawszy, że wysłannik, w chwili gdy go napadnięto niedaleko Brodnicy, zdołał ukryć część okupu, odesłał go do tego zamku z poleceniem do komtura, aby go zmusił do wskazania, gdzie pieniądze zostały schowane. Tolima skorzystał ze sposobności i uciekł, gdy zaś rycerze dziwili się, iż udało mu się to tak łatwo, objaśnił im rzecz, jak następuje: – Wszystko przez ich łakomstwo. Nie chciał komtur brodnicki przydawać mi znacznej straży, bo nie chciał, by się o pieniądzach rozgłosiło. Może ułożyli się z lubawskim, że się podzielą, a bali się, iż gdy się rozgłosi, to trzeba będzie znaczną część do Malborga odesłać albo i wszystko owym Badenom oddać. Dodał ci mi tedy jeno dwóch ludzi: jednego zaufanego knechta, który musiał po Drwęcy razem ze mną wiosłować, i jakowegoś pisarza... A zaś chodziło im, by nikt nas nie widział, więc było to pod noc, i wiecie, że granica tuż. Dali mi też wiosło dębowe... no – i łaska boska... bom jest oto w Płocku. – Wiem, a tamci nie wrócili! – zawołał Zbyszko. Na to uśmiech rozjaśnił srogą twarz Tolimy. – Wżdy Drwęca do Wisły płynie – rzekł. – Jakoże im było pod wodę wracać? Znajdą ich Krzyżaki chyba w Toruniu. Po chwili zaś, zwróciwszy się do Zbyszka, dodał: – Pieniędzy część mi komtur lubawski zagrabił, ale te, którem przy napaści ukrył, tom odnalazł i teraz dałem je, panie, waszemu giermkowi do schowania, bo on w zamku u księcia mieszka, a tam im przezpieczniej niż u mnie w gospodzie. – To mój giermek jest tu w Płocku? a co on tu robi? – zapytał ze zdziwieniem Zbyszko. – On przecie po przywiezieniu Zygfryda odjechał z tą panną, która w Spychowie była, a teraz jest dwórką tutejszej księżny. Tak ci mi wczoraj gadał. Ale Zbyszko, który przygłuszon boleścią po śmierci Danusi o nic w Spychowie nie pytał i o niczym nie wiedział, teraz dopiero przypomniał sobie, że Czech był naprzód z Zygfrydem wyprawiony – i na to wspomnienie serce ścisnęło mu się żalem i pomstą. – Prawda! – rzekł. – A gdzie zaś ów kat? Co się z nim stało? – Nie powiadał wam ksiądz Kaleb? Zygfryd powiesił się i przejeżdżaliście, panie, wedle jego mogiły. Nastała chwila milczenia. – Mówił giermek – rzekł wreszcie Tolima – iże się do was wybiera, a byłby to już dawno uczynił, jeno że panny musiał pilnować, która tu po powrocie ze Spychowa chorzała. A Zbyszko spytał znów, otrząsnąwszy się z żałosnych wspomnień jakby ze snu: – Jakiej panny? – No, tej – odrzekł stary – waszej siostry albo krewniaczki, która tu z rycerzem Maćkiem do Spychowa w pacholikowych szatkach przyjechała, a po drodze pana naszego omackiem idącego znalazła. Żeby nie ona, nie byliby rycerz Maćko ani wasz giermek pana poznali. Miłował ci też ją potem nasz pan wielce, bo w takim go miała starunku jak córka i prócz księdza Kaleba – ona jedna mogła go wyrozumieć. Więc młody rycerz otworzył ze zdumienia szeroko oczy. – Nie powiadał mi ksiądz Kaleb o żadnej pannie i ja nijakiej krewniaczki nie mam... – Nie powiadał, boście, panie, w zapamiętaniu od boleści żyli i o bożym świecie nie wiedzieli. – A jakoże na ową pannę wołali? – Wołali na nią: Jagienka. Zbyszkowi wydawało się, że śni. Myśl, że Jagienka z odległych Zgorzelic mogła przyjechać aż do Spychowa, nie chciała mu się w głowie pomieścić. I po co? Dlaczego? Nie było mu wprawdzie tajnym, że dziewczyna rada go widziała i lgnęła do niego w Zgorzelicach, ale on jej przecie wyznał, że był żonaty –więc wobec tego nie mógł żadną miarą przypuścić, aby stary Maćko zabrał ją do Spychowa w tym celu. aby ją za niego wydać. Zresztą i Maćko, i Czech nawet mu o niej nie wspomnieli... Wszystko to wydało mu się ogromnie dziwne i zupełnie niezrozumiałe, więc zaczął znów zarzucać pytaniami Tolimę, jak człowiek, który własnym uszom nie wierzy i chce, by mu powtórzono nieprawdopodobną nowinę. Tolima jednak nie umiał mu nic więcej powiedzieć nad to, co poprzednio powiedział, ale natomiast poszedł na zamek szukać giermka i niebawem, jeszcze przed zachodem słońca, z nim powrócił. Czech witał młodego pana z radością, ale i ze smutkiem, bo się już był poprzednio o wszystkim, co zaszło w Spychowie, dowiedział. A Zbyszko również rad mu był z całej duszy, czując, iż to jest serce przyjazne i wierne, jedno z takich, jakich człowiek w nieszczęściu najbardziej potrzebuje. Rozrzewnił się też i roztkliwił, opowiadając mu o śmierci Danusi, i podzielił się z nim bólem, żalem, łzami tak właśnie, jak brat dzieli się z bratem. Długo to wszystko trwało, zwłaszcza że w końcu na prośbę Zbyszkową powtórzył im pan de Lorche ową pieśń żałosną, którą był o zmarłej ułożył, i śpiewał ją przy cytrze w otwartym oknie, podnosząc oczy i twarz ku gwiazdom. Aż gdy już im wreszcie znacznie ulżyło, poczęli mówić o sprawach, które czekały ich w Płocku. – Wstąpiłem tu po drodze do Malborga – rzekł Zbyszko – bo to wiesz, że stryj Maćko w niewoli i że po niego z okupem jadę. – Wiem – odparł Czech. – Dobrzeście zrobili, panie. Chciałem sam do Spychowa jechać, aby wam drogę na Płock doradzić; król w Raciążu ma układy z wielkim mistrzem prowadzić, przy królu zaś łatwiej się upomnieć, ile że wobec majestatu nie tacy Krzyżacy hardzi i udają poczciwość chrześcijańską. – A mówił Tolima, że miałeś do mnie jechać, ale cię niezdrowie Jagienki Zychówny wstrzymało. Słyszałem, że ją stryj Maćko w te strony przywiózł i że w Spychowie też była? Okrutniem się dziwował! Ale gadaj, skroś jakiejże przyczyny stryj Maćko ją ze Zgorzelic zabierał? – Siła było przyczyn. Bał się rycerz Maćko, że gdy ją bez nijakiej opieki zostawi, to rycerze Wilk i Cztan będą na Zgorzelice najeżdżali, przy czym mogła się stać i młodszym dzieciom krzywda. A bez niej jużci przezpieczniej, bo w Polsce, jako wiecie: zdarzy się, iż szlachcic – nie mogąc inaczej – siłą dziewkę bierze, ale na małe sieroty nikt ręki nie podniesie, gdyż za to i miecz katowski, i gorsza od miecza hańba! Była wszelako i druga takowa przyczyna, że opat umarł i pannę dziedziczką swych włości uczynił, nad którymi opiekę miał tutejszy biskup. Przeto rycerz Maćko pannę do Płocka przywiózł. – Ale ją i do Spychowa brał? – Brał, na czas wyjazdu biskupa i księstwa, gdyż nie było jej przy kim ostawić. I szczęście, że ją wziął. Gdyby nie panienka, bylibyśmy ze starszym panem przejechali wedle rycerza Juranda jak koło obcego dziada. Dopieroż jak się poczęła nad nim litować, uznaliśmy, kto ów dziad. Pan Bóg to wszystko zrządził przez jej miłosierne serce. I począł opowiadać, jak następnie Jurand nie mógł się bez niej obyć, jak ją miłował i błogosławił, a Zbyszko, choć to już wiedział od Tolimy, słuchał tego opowiadania ze wzruszeniem i wdzięcznością dla Jagienki. – Niech jej Bóg da zdrowie! – rzekł wreszcie. – Dziwno mi jeno, żeście mi nic o niej nie mówili. A Czech zakłopotał się nieco i chcąc zyskać czas do namysłu nad odpowiedzią, zapytał: – Gdzie, panie? – A u Skirwoiłły, tam, na Żmujdzi. – Nie mówiliśmy? Jako żywo! Mnie się wydaje, żeśmy mówili, ale wam w głowie było co innego. – Mówiliście, że Jurand wrócił, ale o Jagience nic. – Ej! czyście nie zabaczyli? A wreszcie, Bóg raczy wiedzieć! Może rycerz Maćko myślał, że ja powiedziałem, a ja, że on. Na nic to było, panie, cośkolwiek wam wtedy powiadać. I nie dziwota! Ale teraz rzekę co innego: Szczęście, że panienka tu jest, bo ona i rycerzowi Maćkowi się przyda. – Cóż zaś może wskórać? – Niech jeno słowo tutejszej księżnie powie, która okrutnie ją miłuje! A znów Krzyżacy niczego księżnie nie odmawiają, bo raz, że królewska rodzona, a po wtóre, wielka Zakonu przyjaciółka. Teraz, jakoście może słyszeli, kniaź Skirgiełł, tez rodzony brat królewski, podniósł się przeciw kniaziowi Witoldowi i do Krzyżaków uciekł, którzy chcą go wspomóc i na Witoldowym stolcu posadzić. Król bardzo księżnę nawidzi i rad, jako mówią, ucha jej podaje, więc Krzyżacy chcą, by na stronę Skirgiełła przeciw Witoldowi króla skłoniła. Rozumieją to – mać ich zatracona! – że byle się Witolda pozbyli, będą mieli spokój. Więc posły krzyżackie od rana do wieczora księżnie pokłony biją i każdą jej chęć zgadują. – Jagienka miłuje wielce stryja Maćka i pewnie za nim się wstawi – rzekł Zbyszko. – Jużci, że nie będzie inaczej! Ale chodźcie, panie, na zamek i powiedzcie jej, jak i co ma mówić. – Mieliśmy i tak na zamek z panem de Lorche iść – odrzekł Zbyszko – i po tom tu przyjechał. Trzeba nam tylko włosy utrefić i przyodziać się przystojnie. Po chwili zaś dodał: – Chciałem z żałości włosy obciąć, alem przepomniał. – To i lepiej! – rzekł Czech. I wyszedł wołać służebnych pachołków, wróciwszy zaś z nimi, podczas gdy dwaj młodzi rycerze przyozdabiali się godnie na wieczorną ucztę do zamku, powiadał dalej, co się na królewskim i książęcym dworze dzieje. – Krzyżacy – mówił –jako mogą, pod kniaziem Witoldem kopią, bo póki on żyw i z ramienia królewskiego potężną krainą władnie, póty nie zaznać im spokoju! Naprawdę jego jednego oni się boją! Hej! kopią też, kopią jako krety! Podburzyli już na niego tutejszych księstwa oboje, a ponoć dokazali także, że nawet i książę Janusz teraz na niego krzyw z przyczyny Wizny... – A książę Janusz i księżna Anna też tu są? – zapytał Zbyszko. – Siła znajomych się znajdzie, bom przecie i w Płocku nie pierwszy raz. – Jakże – odrzekł giermek – są oboje, mają oni niemało spraw z Krzyżakami, które to krzywdy chcą mistrzowi przy królu do oczu wymówić. – A król co? za kim jest? Zali mu nie gniewne na Krzyżaków i mieczem nad nimi nie potrząsa? – Król Krzyżaków nie kocha i mówią, że z dawna już wojną grozi... A co do kniazia Witolda, to woli go król od rodzonego Skirgiełła, któren jest wicher i opój... l dlatego rycerze, którzy są przy majestacie, powiadają, że król się przeciw Witoldowi nie opowie i nie obiecnie Krzyżakom, że go nie będzie wspomagał. I to może być, bo od kilku dni księżna tutejsza, Aleksandra, bardzo wedle króla zabiega i jakaś frasobliwa chodzi. – Zawisza Czarny tu jest? – Nie masz go, ale i tym, którzy są, napatrzyć się nie można, i gdyby co do czego przyszło, hej, mocny Boże! polecą też wióry i paździerze z Niemców, polecą!... – Nie ja ich będę żałował. W kilka pacierzy później, przybrawszy się pięknie, wyszli na zamek. Uczta wieczorna miała się odbyć tego dnia nie u samego księcia, lecz u starosty grodowego Andrzeja z Jasieńca, którego obszerne domostwo leżało w obrębie murów zamkowych przy Baszcie Większej. Z powodu przecudnej, aż nazbyt ciepłej nocy, starosta, bojąc się, aby gościom nie było duszno w izbach, rozkazał zastawić stoły na podworcu, na którym spomiędzy kamiennych płyt wyrastały jarzęby i cisy. Płonące beczki smolne oświecały je jasnym żółtym płomieniem, ale jeszcze jaśniej oświecał księżyc, który błyszczał na bezchmurnym niebie wśród rojów gwiazd jak srebrna tarcza rycerska. Koronowani goście jeszcze nie nadeszli, ale roiło się już od miejscowego rycerstwa, od duchownych, od dworzan zarówno królewskich, jak i książęcych. Zbyszko znał ich wielu, zwłaszcza z dworu księcia Janusza, a z dawnych znajomych krakowskich ujrzał Krzona z Kozichgłów. Lisa z Targowiska, Marcina z Wrocimowic, Domarata z Kobylan i Staszka z Charbimowic, a wreszcie i Powałę z Taczewa, którego widok szczególniej go ucieszył, pamiętał bowiem, jaką życzliwość okazał mu swego czasu ów sławny rycerz w Krakowie. Nie mógł jednakże do żadnego z nich od razu dostąpić, albowiem miejscowi rycerze mazowieccy otaczali każdego z nich ciasnym kołem, wypytując się o Kraków, o dwór, o zabawy, o różne przewagi bojowe, a zarazem przypatrując się ich świetnym szatom, ich trefieniu włosów, których cudne zwoje polepione były białkiem dla mocy, i biorąc z nich we wszystkim wzór dworności i obyczajów. Wszelako Powała z Taczewa dojrzał Zbyszka i rozsunąwszy Mazurów, zbliżył się ku niemu. – Poznałem cię, młodzianku – rzekł, ściskając jego dłoń. –Jakoż się miewasz i skąd się tu znalazłeś? Dla Boga! widzę, że już pas i ostrogi nosisz. Inni do siwych włosów na to czekają, ale ty widać godnie świętemu Jerzemu służysz. – Szczęść wam Boże, szlachetny panie – odrzekł Zbyszko. –Gdybym najprzedniejszego Niemca z konia zwalił, nie tak bym się ucieszył jak z tego, że was we zdrowiu oglądam. – Jam też rad. A rodzic twój gdzie? – Nie rodzic, jeno stryj. W niewoli ci on u Krzyżaków i z wykupem za niego jadę. – A oważ dzieweczka, która cię nałęczką przykryła? Zbyszko nie odrzekł nic, tylko podniósł w górę oczy, które za–łzawiły mu się w jednej chwili, co widząc, pan z Taczewa rzekł: – Padół to jest łez... nic, jeno prawy padół! Ale chodźmy na ławę podjarzęba, to mi opowiesz swoje rzewliwe przygody. I pociągnął go w kąt dziedzińca. Tam Zbyszko, siadłszy obok niego, począł mu opowiadać o niedoli Juranda, o pochwyceniu Danusi i o tym, jako jej szukał i jako mu zmarła po odbiciu. A Powała słuchał uważnie i na przemian to zdumienie, to gniew, to zgroza, to litość odbijały mu się na obliczu. Wreszcie, gdy Zbyszko skończył, rzekł: – Opowiem to królowi, panu naszemu! Ma on i tak upomnieć się u mistrza o małego Jaśka z Kretkowa i srogiej domagać się kary na tych, którzy go porwali. A porwali dlatego, że bogaty i chcą wykupu. Nic to u nich na dziecko rękę podnieść. Tu zamyślił się nieco, po czym mówił dalej jakby do siebie samego: – Nienasycone to plemię, gorsze od Turków i Tatarów. Bo oni w duszy i króla, i nas się boją, a jednak od grabieży i mordów nie mogą się powstrzymać. Napadają wsie, rzezają kmieciów, topią rybaków, chwytają dzieci jako wilcy. Cóż by to było, gdyby się nie bali!... Mistrz na króla listy do obcych dworów wysyła, a w oczy mu się łasi, bo lepiej od innych naszą potęgę rozumie. Ale przebierze się w końcu miara! I znów na chwilę ucichł, a potem położył dłoń na ramieniu Zbyszka. – Powiem królowi – powtórzył – a w nim wre już z dawna gniew jak ukrop w garnku i tego bądź pewien, że kara okrutna nie minie sprawców twojej niedoli. – Z tych, panie, już żaden nie żywie – odparł Zbyszko. A Powała spojrzał na niego z wielką przyjacielską życzliwością: – Bogdajże cię! To widać swego nie darujesz. Jednemu Lichtensteinowi jeszcześ nie odpłacił, bo wiem, żeś nie mógł. Myśmy mu także w Krakowie ślubowali, ale z tym trzeba chyba wojny –którą daj Bóg – czekać, gdyż on bez pozwoleństwa mistrzowego stanąć nie może, a mistrzowi jego rozum potrzebny, dla którego ciągle go na różne dwory posyła, więc mu i niełatwo pozwoli. – Pierwej muszę stryjca wykupić. – Tak... i wreszcie pytałem się o Lichtensteina. Nie ma go tu i nie będzie w Raciążku, gdyż wysłan jest do króla angielskiego po łuczników. A o stryja niech cię głowa nie boli. Gdy król albo tutejsza księżna słowo rzekną, to z okupem nie pozwoli mistrz kręcić. – Tym bardziej że mam jeńca znacznego, rycerza de Lorche, któren jest pan możny i między nimi sławny. Rad by on się pewnie wam, panie, pokłonić i znajomość z wami uczynić, bo nikt więcej nad niego nie wielbi sławnych rycerzy. To rzekłszy, skinął na pana de Lorche, któren stał w pobliżu, a ów rozpytawszy się już poprzednio, z kim Zbyszko rozmawia, zbliżył się skwapliwie, bo istotnie zapłonął chęcią poznania tak sławnego jak Powała rycerza. Więc gdy ich Zbyszko zaznajomił, skłonił się wytworny Gel–dryjczyk jak najukładniej i rzekł: – Jeden tylko byłby większy zaszczyt, panie, od uściśnięcia waszej dłoni, a to potykać się z wami w szrankach albo w bitwie. Na to uśmiechnął się potężny rycerz z Taczewa, gdyż przy drobnym i szczupłym panu de Lorche wyglądał jak góra, i rzekł: – A ja tam rad, że się spotkamy jeno przy pełnych konwiach i da Bóg, nigdy inaczej. De Lorche zaś zawahał się nieco, a potem ozwał się jakby z pewną nieśmiałością: – Gdybyście jednak, szlachetny panie, chcieli twierdzić, że panna Agnieszka z Długolasu nie jest najpiękniejszą i najcno–tliwszą damą w świecie... Wielki byłby dla mnie honor... zaprzeczyć i... Tu przerwał i począł patrzeć w oczy Powale z szacunkiem, ba! nawet z uwielbieniem, ale bystro i uważnie. Ale ów, czy dlatego że wiedział, iż zgniótłby go w dwóch palcach jak orzech, czy dlatego że duszę miał niezmiernie dobrotliwą i wesołą, roześmiał się głośno i rzekł: – Ba, ja swego czasu ślubowałem księżnie burgundzkiej, ale ona wówczas miała z dziesięć roków więcej ode mnie; jeżelibyście więc, panie, chcieli twierdzić, że moja księżna nie jest starsza od waszej panny Agnieszki, to trzeba nam będzie zaraz na koń... Usłyszawszy to, de Lorche popatrzał przez chwilę w zdumieniu na pana z Taczewa, po czym twarz poczęła mu drgać i wreszcie wybuchnął i on szczerym śmiechem. A Powała pochylił się, otoczył mu biodra ramieniem, nagle podniósł go z ziemi i począł kołysać go z taką łatwością, jakby pan de Lorche był niemowlęciem. – Pax! pax! – rzekł –jak mówi biskup Kropidło... Udaliście mi się, rycerzu, i prze Bóg, nie będziemy się potykali o żadne damy. Za czym, uściskawszy go, postawił na ziemi, gdyż właśnie przy wejściu na dziedziniec huknęły nagle trąby – i wszedł książę Ziemowit płocki z małżonką. – Tutejsi księstwo przed królem i przed księciem Januszem przybywają – rzekł do Zbyszka Powała – bo choć to uczta u starosty, ale zawsze Płocku – oni gospodarze. Pójdź ze mną do pani boć ją znasz jeszcze z Krakowa, gdzie się do króla za tobą przyczyniała. I wziąwszy go za rękę, powiódł przez dziedziniec. Za księciem i za księżną szli dworzanie i dwórki, wszyscy z powodu obecności króla bardzo strojni i świetni, że aż cały dziedziniec zajaśniał od nich jak od kwiatów. Zbyszko, zbliżając się z Powałą, przepatrywał z dala twarze, czyli nie dojrzy między nimi znajomych, i nagle aż przystanął ze zdumienia. Bo oto tuż za księżną ujrzał rzeczywiście znajomą postać i znajomą twarz, ale tak poważną, tak piękną i tak pańską, iż pomyślał, że go chyba oczy mylą. – Jagienka–li to czyli może córka księstwa na Płocku? Ale to była Jagienka Zychówna ze Zgorzelic, gdyż w chwili gdy oczy ich spotkały się, uśmiechnęła się do niego zarazem przyjaźnie i litościwie, a potem przybladła nieco i nakrywszy oczy powiekami, stała w złotej przepasce na ciemnych włosach i w niezmiernym blasku swej piękności, wysoka, smutna i cudna, nie tylko do księżniczki, ale do prawdziwej królewny podobna. Krzyżacy 62